bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
CS23: Nostalgia Demona
Part 1 Apocalipsus: Executia – nagle przed demona przyleciał baku gan Executia: Tak kochany? Apocalipsus: Wybieram się na wycieczkę, masz pilnować tych moich dwóch zgredów – demon wszedł w ludzką formę, wstał ze swojego tronu. Następnie wziął bakugana do rąk – Jeśli będzie konieczność, będziesz mogła się zabawić, BB! BS! – Nagle baku gan urósł Executia: Dzięki, ale możesz powiedzieć, gdzie idziesz? Apocalipsus: Powiedzmy, że wzięło mi się na sentymenty Executia: Ale kochanie, nie możesz mi powiedzieć, gdzie idziesz Apocalipsus: Zamilcz i nie wypytuj mnie o to, kiedy wrócę, będziemy mieli więcej wiedzy, z której będę czerpał jeszcze większą moc Executia: Jak sobie chcesz Demon w ludzkiej postaci wyszedł sobie ze swego legowiska i poruszał się w stronę latarni morskiej. Tymczasem nagle do bakugalaxy wpadło trzech mężczyzn. Była to pozostałość po radzie ośmiu. Koth, Gejsza i Dortmund. Cała drużyna szykowała się, żeby walczyć z intruzami, lecz nagle lider organizacji zabrał głos… Koth: Stop, nie chcemy walczyć Pit: No w to ja wątpię Dortmund: Na serio, chcemy pogadać z Rexem Ja: Ze mną? Gejsza: Ta, widzisz doszliśmy do wniosku, że aby pokonać Apocalipsusa, musimy wyszkolić odpowiednio waszą grupę Ja: A mianowicie? Koth: No wiesz, każdemu udostępnimy tryb armagedonu, przygotujemy na najbliższe walki Ja: A miałbym się zgodzić o wykorzystanie moich przyjaciół, boooo……. Gejsza: Bo oddzielnie nikt nie da rady pokonać Apa, a gdy się połączymy to powinniśmy być w stanie W tym momencie wpadł do domciu także Katshamand. Katshamand: Widzę, że jest też rada, świetnie to nam ułatwi zadanie, Apocalipsus zmierza do biblioteki zatracenia Koth: Ej, bez żartów Katshamand: Myślisz, że bym żartował sobie, z czegoś takiego? Gejsza: Później zaczniemy coś z wami robić, teraz musimy biec i powstrzymać Apa Trójka z rady razem z Katshamandem wybiegła, a za nimi biegłem ja. Mei: Gdzie biegniesz? Ja: Z nimi Dancer: A po co? Ja: Apocalipsus nie może się znowu dostać do tej biblioteki, całą moc zdobył właśnie dzięki niej – całe bakugalaxy wybiegło ze mną. Biegliśmy za czterema ludkami. Nagle Katshamand stanął. Katshamand: Wyczuwam Ramireza i Orlando nie daleko, sojuszników nigdy za mało – karmazynowy mężczyzna pobiegł w prawo, a my dalej biegliśmy prosto w stronę latarni Tymczasem w legowisku Apocalipsusa. Pactus: Executia, czemu ty zostałaś wyznaczona do – niestety biedak nie zdołał dokończyć, gdyż dostał pięścią w brzuch Mag Mel: Człowieku, nie kwestionuj decyzji tych dwójki, ani nie podważaj ich autorytetu – kupniak zabrał swoją pięść – Dobrze ci radzę Executia: Masz szczęście, miałam rozładować swój gniew Nagle faceci zaczęli szeptać. Pactus: Ej, ty pozwolisz się tak traktować? Mag Mel: Słuchaj, służyć im to najlepsze, co można w tych czasach zrobić, więc zamknij się i rób co mówią, a no i nigdy, przenigdy nie kwestionuj ich prawa Pactus: Dzięki za, beznadziejne rady Mag Mel: Jeśli będziesz mnie słuchał, to jeszcze mi podziękujesz – kupniak odszedł w stronę swojej części jaskini, którą mógłby nazywać pokojem Tymczasem Katshamand użył kuli ognia do rozwalenia połowy ulicy, tylko po to, by otworzyć właz do ścieków. Następnie facio wskoczył do dziury. Orlando: Ej frajerze, dwa dni pracowałem, żeby udekorować te ścieki, a Ty sobie przyłazisz i wszystko rozwalasz w (cenzura Rexowa) Kasthamand: Apocalipsus zmierza do biblioteki zatracenia Ramirez: O (cenzura Rexowa), Orlando biegniemy tam Orlando: A jak sobie poczyta to coś złego? Przecież od czytania sam się zabije Ramirez: Nie idioto, dla niego czytanie to jak zdobywanie darmowych punktów Orlando: O (cenzura Rexowa) System: Kurde lamusy, przestańcie, albo dostaniecie Bana na życie Orlando: O …..eeeeeee o jeny, nie przesada System: Nie, tutaj nie wolno używać takich słów Orlando: Aha, mam jedno pytanie System: Tak? Orlando: Czemu ja gadam ze ścianą? System: Bo jesteś głupi, a teraz wracajcie do Ciemnego Sojuszu Katshamand: Ludzie chodźcie szybko – obaj wybiegli za Katshamandem w stronę latarni Tymczasem gdy wszyscy biegli, demon był już w latarni i miał rozmowę z latarnikiem. Jedną rękę podniósł za szyję biednego człowieka i przycisnął go do ściany. Apocalipsus: Gadaj śmieciu, gdzie są podziemia Latarnik: A-Ale ja nie wiem, nie pamiętam żadnych podziemi Apocalipsus: Wkurzyłeś mnie – demon zacisnął rękę na szyi człowieka tak mocno, że wszystko co było w środku, pękło. Nagle z szyi zaczęła płynąć wielka fontanna krwi. Mężczyzna padł nieżywy na ziemię. Apocalipsus: Hehehe, nigdy to mi się nie znudzi – nagle jego lewa dłoń zmieniła się w wielkie szczypce, ze środka wystrzeliła macka, która wessała człowieka – Pycha, a teraz – szczypce ponownie przekształciły się w ludzką dłoń – Czas wejść do biblioteki – demon wziął zamach, a gdy dotknął ziemi, niemal połowa miasta wyleciała w powietrze. Gdy biegliśmy zauważyliśmy falę uderzeniową, nie mieliśmy za dużo czasu, tylko Mei zdążyła zareagować i użyła swoich mocy wiatru, by zatrzymać falę, jednak nawet ona była za słaba i po chwili nas zmiotło. Po jakimś czasie obudziłem się. Dokładniej obudziła mnie woda…. Spostrzegłem, że okropny deszcz padał nam na twarze. Straciłem chęć na cokolwiek. Miałem tak sobie już leżeć, ale nagle spostrzegłem przyjaciół, którzy byli nieprzytomni i niektórzy przygnieceni, szczególnie Mei. Miałem daleko w poważaniu jakiekolwiek chęci czy niechęci, wstałem i zacząłem wszystkich cucić. Gdy cuciłem Ami, obudził się także Koth. Koth: Pada? O nie, wiesz co to znaczy? Ja: Taa… dostał się Koth: Obudź wszystkich, a potem biegnijcie do mnie, ja go zatrzymam Ja: Czekaj, on cię – nie zdążyłem dokończyć, bo facet już biegł i był za daleko, wróciłem do cucenia przyjaciół. Ami szybko się obudziła. – Ami pomóż mi, możesz mocą wody ich obudzić Ami: Pewnie – dziewczynie sprzyjało to, że pada, zebrała w jednym miejscu sporo wody, a mianowicie nad głową Pita i po chwili wszystko spadło Pit: Co jest? Ami: Obudź się i pomóż nam Pit: Ha? – chłopak popatrzył na sytuację – A ok. – wstał i teraz nasza trójka budziła wszystkich. Nagle spostrzegłem, że Mei jest przygnieciona wieloma skałami. Pobiegłem do niej najszybciej jak mogłem i spróbowałem obudzić, ale nic to nie dało. Zaczął zdejmować z niej skały, ale to było bardzo trudne. Okiem Feniksa stworzyłem w ręce Ostrze Ja: Ostrze Zmierzchu – wziąłem miejsce na rozbieg, a za chwilę zacząłem biec, najszybciej jak tylko potrafię. Gdy dobiegałem, wziąłem zamach i uderzyłem mieczem w skałę, która się rozkruszyła. Dancer: Co to było? Gejsza: Słynne ostrze zmierzchu, broń Nighterusa wykuta w czeluściach piekieł z niebiańskiego metalu przez krasnoludzkiego mistrza kowalstwa Alex: Zawsze to miałeś? Ja: Taaaak Ami: I nie używałeś Ja: No nie używałem Ami: Czemu? Ja: No bo chciałem być trochę zwykłym człowiekiem Alex: Sam mówiłeś, że nie ma zwykłych ludzi Dortmund: My tu gadamy sobie, a Koth właśnie zabija się na Apocalipsusie – kolejny mężczyzna wstał – Słuchajcie dzieciaki, my dwaj pobiegniemy do Kotha, a wy – nie zdążył dokończyć, bo Mei się obudziła, czyli już wszyscy byli na nogach Dancer: Idziemy z wami – mimo tych usterek technicznych, wszyscy pobiegliśmy bez wątpienia ratować przywódcę tego co zostało z rady ośmiu. Part 2 Biegliśmy w stronę biblioteki zatracenia, była ona ukryta pod jedną ze starszych latarni. Jej ukrycie miało sprawić, by miała zerową liczbę odwiedzin. Poprzedni skład rady dodatkowo rzucił zaklęcie sprawiające przemieszczenie biblioteki co kilka miesięcy, niestety częściej się nie da, gdyż struktura magiczna ziemi rozerwałaby ją na strzępy. Niestety biblioteka pojawiła się akurat tam gdzie Apocalipsus chciał, najprawdopodobniej to wykorzystanie Szabli Zatracenia, jednego z komponentów Oculus Mundi, a jednocześnie nieodłączna część Biblioteki Zatracenia, którą można swobodnie wynosić poza jej teren. Przygotowałem Ostrze Zmierzchu, miałem dodatkowo założony Płaszcz Hexproofa, byłem pewien lepszego wyniku niż ostatnio, jednak gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce, dosłownie wszystko wokół było zrównane z ziemią. Prędko weszliśmy do biblioteki, a w środku zastaliśmy ledwo trzymającego się Kotha, walczącego z Apocalipsusem, ale obaj byli w formach ludzkich. Apocalipsus stał z szyderczym uśmieszkiem trzymając w ręku wątrobę Kotha, a ten cudem zachowywał jeszcze równowagę. Gejsza: KOTH – krzyknąwszy przyjaciel lidera pobiegł mu na pomoc od razu zmieniając się w golema, jednak zanim dotarł, demon już dobiegał do niego z nadzwyczajną prędkością, a gdy miał już otrzymać cios, został odepchnięty potężnym podmuchem wiatru. Jak zawsze Maja miała świetny refleks, jak to na ninję przystało. Niestety lider rady przez wielką dziurę w brzuchu z której lało się dużo krwi, padł nieprzytomny na ziemię. Gejsza: KOOOTH – radny widać było, iż wpadł w ściekłość i rzucił się na demona najszybciej jak tylko potrafił – Ciężki ciooooooooos – golem uderzył demona z całych sił, prosto w brzuch, a on nawet nie drgnął i wziął zamach, by kontratakować – Nie myśl sobie, że coś mi zrobisz, Oko Węża – Gejsza identycznie przyjął cios demona, jak on wcześniej jego. Spojrzałem na ich wskaźniki: Apocalipsus 9/4 999U Gejsza 10/250U Ja: Nie dobrze, Apocalipsus traci o wiele mniej niż Gejsza, jeśli tak dalej pójdzie to po nim – dobyłem swojego ostrza i rzuciłem się na demona Apocalipsus: Chcesz tańczyć? – nagle z jego oczu wystrzeliły silne promienie, które lekko mnie odrzuciły – Niestety nie przewiduję trio w tej sztuce Apocalipsus 9/4 999U Gejsza 10/250U Ja 10/450U Ja: Nie wierzę, że tak beznadziejnym ciosem zadał mi, aż 50 punktów – aktywowałem Oko Feniksa i czas się zatrzymał. Podbiegłem do demona i przywróciłem czas, po czym uderzyłem go, jednak ruszył się tak szybko, że moje oczy tego nie dostrzegły, Ostrze Zmierzchu zablokował Szablą Zatracenia. Karmazynowy miecz ścierał się ze złotą szablą, niewątpliwie demon był o wiele silniejszy ode mnie, jednak mój miecz był lepszy, w końcu był połączeniem anielskiego metalu, ognia piekielnego i młota krasnoludzkiego. Gdy mój rywal miał już wygrać, jego szabla zaczęła pękać, a do jego ciała zaczęły dochodzić drgania zmieniające pracę serca, co powodowało zmiany w pracy mięsni. Apocalipsus zabrał szablę, gdyż była mu potrzebna i chciał wykończyć mnie gołymi rękoma, ale nagle niespodziewanie golem uderzył go w plecy, a ten został lekko wgnieciony w ziemię. Gejsza: Ciężki cios – golem szedł za ciosem i uderzył ponownie, jednak po uderzeniu dostał porządnego kopniaka i odleciał na kilkadziesiąt metrów Apocalipsus: Hehehe, tyle starania, a wy i tak nie możecie mi zagrozić – po tych słowach spojrzałem na liczniki, miał rację, te obrażenia, które od dostawał były niewielkie, przez jego naturalną absorpcję, tymczasem on prostymi ciosami potrafił nas ukatrupić Apocalipsus 9/4 959U Gejsza 10/110U Ja 10/450U Gdy my dwaj odwracaliśmy uwagę demona, Dortmund i Aeopathila zakończyli uzdrawiać Kotha. Koth: Dzięki, a gdzie reszta, przecież Katshamand zbierał kogo się tylko dało Demon i ja walczyliśmy, on zmienił lewą dłoń w szczypce i wywijał nimi jak toporem, a ja moim wielkim mieczem. Walka była wyrównana? A wcale, że nie, miał taką siłę, że po jednym zderzeniu ręka mi niemal odpadała. Ja: Oko Feniksa… Apocalipsus: Nie waż się Ja: …Łza Początku… Apocalipsus: W takim razie, Oko Apokalipsy Ja: …Furia Zniszczenia, aktywacja Demon mimo ludzkiej postaci zachował swoje umiejętności, wyrosły mu cztery smocze głowy oraz potężne skrzydła, ja w tym czasie zniekształciłem swoje ciało, a w moich żyłach płynęła wielka moc, którą cisnąłem w demona, on za to ze wszystkich paszcz wystrzelił swoją złą energią we mnie. Przez chwilę było to starcie mocy, ale on był silniejszy i po chwili czułem jak zaczęło uchodzić ze mnie życie, musiałem się ratować, jeszcze dwa razy i zginę. Ja: Odrodzenie – zużyłem 3 punkty starcia, ale dzięki temu mogłem się zaraz odrodzić, bez utraty punktów żywotności. Apo zniszczył przy tym sporą część poczekalni biblioteki, a ja za chwilę się odrodziłem i zrobiłem trollface’a Apocalipsus: Hehehe, twoje stare triki i tak się na niewiele zdadzą, nie możesz się odradzać za dużo razy w jednej bitwie, prawda hehehe – demon ciągle uśmiechał się szyderczo – Ale zaraz, gdzie reszta? – zdziwił się, gdyż bakugalaxy i reszta byli nieobecni, a ich energii nie było – Gdzie oni się podziali? Tego golema też tutaj nie ma Ja: Hehe – zaśmiałem się demonowi w twarz – Tylko ty i ja Apocalipsusie Apcalipsus: A więc Nigterus, kontra jego odwrócony odpowiednik wśród demonów, demon zagłady absolutnej, proszę bardzo Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Nev-Rex Kategoria:Seria Ciemny Sojusz